The Two Swordmasters
by Lazy Author
Summary: Chapter 6 is up!
1. Lyn

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or nothin.  
  
Author's note: This takes place around 3 years after Fire Emblem 7: Rekka no Ken. This is like an alternate ending, and it is as if Fire Emblem 6: Fuuin no Tsuguri never happened. That's all. This is rated PG-13 for now, but it might get lower or higher for later chapters.  
  
Two Swordmasters  
  
Lyn sighed as she looked through the window.  
  
"Um, Lady Lyn. Here's some cold drinks. It's a hot day, and I thought you'd like something to drink."  
  
"Oh, no thanks, Garson. I'm still full from the lunch. Thanks anyways."  
  
"Ok, then Lady Lyn. I'll just leave it hear, though, just in case you'd want it later."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lyn laid down on her bed thinking about the past events. Two years have past since the battle in Dragon's Gate. She let Ostia take care of Caelin while she went back to Sacae to bring back the Lorca Tribe. She rebuilt her old village and revived the Lorca Tribe of Sacae. Some of her friends lived there, like Guy and Rath, but it became pretty much just a rest place for travellers.  
  
A few months after, she decided to head back to Caelin, not as the ruler but just to see its progress. Caelin was looking good. The army was stronger than ever, and the peasants were happy. Everything was good. But not for Lyn.  
  
All this time she was looking for love. She first thought of Eliwood, but he got Ninian. Then Hector, but he got her best friend, Florina. Then there's Sain; she first thought, "Who's the cute knight talking to the other cute knight?" Then she actually talked to him, and that pretty much changed. Then the other cute knight, Kent, was a little to uptight for her.   
  
The one she liked the most, though, was Rath. But she thought he was sometimes quiet. Be she really liked him when she first saw him. Lyn really got to know Rath and really liked him. After the showdown in Dread Isle, they both took a ride through the plains of Sacae. Then there was that one night when they, well, had sex. She loved it, but the next night, Rath thought they should go separate ways. In other words, they broke up. Lyn was depressed after. But after awhile, she was back to normal and went back here, Caelin.  
  
After staying in Castle Caelin, she left for Sacae.  
  
"Wait Lyn! Here, don't forget your sword!" Garson ran up to her.  
  
"Damn, thank you Garson. How could I forget this? Thanks, and take care."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
There's chapter 1. Please leave some comments and if I should go on. 


	2. Ambushed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or nothin.  
  
Author's Note: [none]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two Swordmasters  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I got everything... My swords, mom's bow, and dad's blade sheath... It's been so long, but now I'm leaving..." Jullian said as he got his pack ready to leave.  
  
After the raid, Jullian was left alone with his older brother, Jordan. A band of bandits attacked their village in an ambush. They were in large numbers and the village's army was not strong enough. The two brothers were lucky enough to hide in all the chaos. Their parents, however, weren't so lucky.   
  
Jullian and Jordan woke up the next day to find 3/4 of their mountain village, Airtithin, burnt, and more than half the people dead. After the funerals, Jordan taught Jullian sword fighting. Jordan, five years older than Jullian, protected Jullian and the remaining people well. Their village grew after a few years and he and Jullian decided to leave. The small army was strong enough to drive away bandits that tried to attack again. In three years, the village was fully reconstructed   
  
and lived in peace.   
  
Jordan, now 21, wanted to leave Airithin. Jullian begged to come along, too, but Jordan didn't want him to. But after a while, Jordan gave in and let his little brother go. Now here they are leaving to who knows where.  
  
"Jordan... Where are we going next?"  
  
"Well, Jullian, we have many places to go. We can go north to the Sacae plains. I heard news of the Lorca Tribe."  
  
"You mean the one that was destroyed a few years ago?"  
  
"Yes. A girl named Lyn and some of her friends reconstructed the old village."  
  
"You don't mean Lady Lyn of Caelin?"  
  
"What? How'd you know?" Jordan was surprised Jullian knew of her.  
  
"It's not like I don't hear you talking to Garren about these things."  
  
"Haha." Jordan started smilling. "Garren was right. You were eavesdropping."  
  
"Maybe I could be a spy like Garren!" Jullian started smiling too.  
  
"Maybe... or you could be like Dad. One of the best swordmasters of the mountains."  
  
Jullian's smile turned to a frown. "I miss Dad and Mom."  
  
  
  
"Me too..." There was a little silence. "But that's the past. All we have now to look into is the future, so let's go. Did you say your farewells already?"  
  
"Yeah..." Jullian took one more glance at Airithin.  
  
"Lorca should be a week away from here. Let's go."  
  
"Yes, let's..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After four days of travelling, Lyn made it back to Lorca.  
  
"Lyn..."  
  
"Rath..."  
  
After the whole break up thing, Lyn and Rath pretty much stopped talking.  
  
"Oh, Guy!" Lyn waved at Guy.  
  
"Lyn!" Guy ran up to the girl. "I'm glad you're here! I've got big news!"  
  
"What, what, what?!"  
  
"Lady Florina and Marquess Hector are having a baby!"  
  
"Really? Wow! Oh my God! How'd you know? I was just at Ostia a few days ago."  
  
"Lady Florina found out just yesterday. She personally sent Matthew here to tell us."  
  
"Matthew? Is he still here?" Lyn started wondering. 'Hmmm... I wonder if Matthew is still free...'  
  
"Err, he had to go. He had some "job" to do."  
  
"Oh..." 'Damnit...'  
  
After the conversation, Lyn went back to her house and started thinking if she'll ever find love. She always hears how beautiful she is, but she never finds the right guy, and when she does, he gets taken by some dragon or by her best friend, or they have great sex and break up...  
  
After a few days, Lyn hears of two travellers ambushed by a group of bandits from the south. When she heard that, she and Guy runs south to where the ambush was supposed to be. When they got there, they see the plains flooded with blood and a heap of dead corpses.   
  
They search around and found two wounded sword users. They looked badly wounded from the battle. They was nearly dead. A few minutes later, two familiar Paladins come through the site.  
  
"Sain! Kent!" Lyn shouted.  
  
"Ahh... The beautiful Lady Lyndis. You look--" Sain got interrupted by the other Paladin.  
  
Kent punched Sain. "Sain, no time for that."  
  
"Help us bring this two back to Lyn's village." Guy carried one of the men to Sain and the other to Kent.  
  
"Go quickly, Sain, Kent." Lyn told them a shortcut back to her village. "... These bandits. They look new. I wonder where they came from?"  
  
"Lyn, I'll go to Castle Ostia. I'll tell Hector to investigate this."  
  
"Good idea, Guy. Tell Hector to tell Pherae as well. I'll warn the Kutolans and the Lorcans about the bandits. Hmm...."  
  
"What's wrong, Lyn?"  
  
"Those two men... How did they manage to beat all those bandits. They were strong..." 'And handsome' Lyn thought. "Well, let's go, Guy."  
  
"Yes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Guy race through the secret, underground tunnel to Casle Ostia to tell Marquess Ostia about the ambush. Hector sent riders to scout the area. He also sent word to Castle Caelin. The steward, Lord Harrison, also scouted the northern Sacaen Plains.  
  
Meanwhile, in Lorca, the two men were recovering slowly. Lyn walked to the younger man's room to see him one more time.  
  
'Oh, my God... He is so damn hot.' Lyn thought this might be the guy for her.  
  
A moan came from the young man."Oohhh... Where... am... I...?" He slightly opened his eyes, and then it remained closed for awhile. 'Was that... an angel I just saw? Oohh... I must be dreaming. Or am I in heaven. Ohhh...'  
  
"Your here, in the Lorca Tribe of Sacae." The "angel" replied.  
  
"Lorca? Br... Where's... cough, cough... my broth...er?"  
  
"He's in the other room. Don't worry. Just rest." Lyn smiled and walked out from the room. 'He looks good even in that condition.'  
  
The next few days, the two men rested while the nurses took care of them. Once in awhile, Lyn would go check up on the younger one. One week after the ambush, Guy receives information from House Ostia.  
  
"Lady Lyn!"  
  
"Yea, Guy?"  
  
"House Ostia has found information about the bandits. They're in an organization called 'The Dark.' They go around ambushing travellers."  
  
"I see. Guy, does Pharae know anything of this?"  
  
"Yes, Hector told Eliwood everything. Oh! Which reminds me! Ninian is pregnant as well!"  
  
"Really?! Oh that's wonderful! Now only if I..." Lyn started thinking.  
  
"Err, Lady Lyn?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... I'm ok. How about Castle Santaruz, and the others? How about Bern?"  
  
"Santaruz and Bern decided to not have a part of this. And news spread out to everywhere else."  
  
Lyn started thinking of something. "Guy, where's Rath?"  
  
"Uh... I thought you stopped talking to him. After the... you know..."  
  
"Hehe... Yea, but I'll make an exception for now. It's important."  
  
"Ok then." Guy runs off to find Rath. He finds him in the stables.  
  
"Rath. Lyn wants to talk to you."  
  
Rath was surprised but his expression didn't really show it. "... She does?..."  
  
"I know how you feel. I was surprised as well, but she says it's important."  
  
"Ok then." Rath walks out of the stable to find the girl he broke up with months ago.  
  
Rath goes up and down the village to find Lyn. He finds her in the hospital.  
  
"You called?" He walked up to her.  
  
"Rath... I want to make this short. The two travellers, are they from Kutolah?"  
  
"No, their attire looks like their from the mountains, but I don't know any mountain villages here."  
  
"Mountain villages are usually well hidden, right?"  
  
"Yeah, usually."  
  
"Ok... that's all."  
  
"Um, Lyn..." Rath was about to say something then caught himself.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"...never mind..." Rath just walked away to his house.  
  
'That was strange.' Lyn thought as she walked to her house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Lyn went to the hospital to check up on the two men. As she walked to the room of the younger man, she was surprised to see him on his feet looking out the window.  
  
"I'm glad to see you up... Jullian?" Lyn walked up to him. 'He looks even better now.'  
  
"Huh?" The young man turned around. "How'd you know my name?" 'I-It's the angel!'  
  
"From a... source. Oh, by the way, I'm Lyn."  
  
"L-Lyn of Caelin?"  
  
"I've been called that. But I'm of Sacae, my true hometown."  
  
"Oh." 'She's the most beautiful Sacaen I've ever seen.'  
  
They talked awhile and told their story.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing, your parents died when you were just 11? That must have been hard."  
  
"It was, but my brother always protected me."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Oohhh... This cut." He put his hand on his deep wound.  
  
"You were wounded badly from the ambush. Here, let me change it for you." Lyn got some clean bandages and a wet towel. She took the old bloody bandages, cleaned the area of the cut, and wrapped the new bandages. "Better?"  
  
Jullian smiled. "Much."  
  
After talking for an hour, Jullian said he felt dizzy.  
  
"You should rest, Jullian. Give a day or two for you wounds. I'll check up on you in an hour. Ok?"  
  
"I'd like that... Oohh..." Jullian groaned as a he went to bed to lie down again.  
  
After that, Lyn left the hospital and went to her room. She kept thinking if this Jullian was right for her. She started sleeping only to wake up to the sound of men shouting.  
  
"What the hell is going on now..."  
  
"Lyn! Lyn! Bandits have attacked!" Guy shouted from outside trying to ward off the bandits.  
  
"What? What? Oh, no... Jullian." She got her Mani Katti and raced to the hospital.  
  
When she got there, she saw the whole place rampaged. She runs upstairs to see three men going inside Jullian and Jordan's room.  
  
"Stop! What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Grr! You girl! Get out! This doesn't concern you!" The first man said.  
  
"Yes it does. If you think of touching any of them, you'll get it!"  
  
"Hahaha fiesty little girl. You two go kill the wounded. I'll take care of this one." The second man said as he walked to Lyn with his axe.  
  
With that, Lyn ran to him with her sword and sliced off his arm. He cries in pain as he bled to death. When the other two men heard a fellow bandit die, they run off like cowards.  
  
"Jullian... Jullian? Are you ok?" Lyn asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Lyn. What's going on. I heard a man scream... Oohhh... And why do you have blood on your clothes?"  
  
"There's been an attack. Those three men were about to... kill you and your brother."  
  
"What?! An attack?"  
  
"Don't worry though. We'll take care of it. Just rest." Lyn said as she heard more screams from outside. "Stay here. Don't even think of fighting."  
  
"Unhh..."  
  
Lyn runs outside to see the streets stained with blood. Everything is a mess one was burnt down, while the other houses look like there was just an earthquake. She sees Guy killing all the bandits in sight, while Rath goes up the streets shooting the bad men.  
  
"Lyn!" A voice shouted.  
  
Lyn turns around to see an axe user about to slice her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for Chapter 2. How is it? Please Review! Chapter 3 might be up tomorrow or the day after or some other day. 


	3. Poisoned

Disclaimer: I dun own Fire Emblem it's characters blah blah blah.  
  
Author's note: [none]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Two Swordmasters  
  
Chapter III  
  
"Aahh!" Lyn screamed as she stood there watching the axeman.  
  
All of a sudden, an arrow shot from somewhere and hit the axeman in the back of his throat. He collapsed there. Instant death. Lyn saw the figure who shot the arrow.  
  
"Jullian!" Lyn shouted.  
  
"Lyn! Not now! There... are still... bandits... Go!" The shot made his arm worse.  
  
Lyn and the others went on fighting the men. Meanwhile, in the hospital, Jordan woke up from the noise.  
  
"Jullian... What's going on out there? I heard screaming and shouting from the other room... it's annoying."  
  
"Jordan? What happened to your arm?" Jullian walked to his brother while holding his arm from the pain. He saw his brother's wounds really bleeding.  
  
"It's... nothing. But what's happening?" Jordan walked to the window when Jullian said nothing. "... Those men... "  
  
"Jordan..." Jullian knew they were the same men days ago. The same men who caused blood. The same men who nearly killed the brothers.  
  
"I'm going back to my room." With that, he just walked away.  
  
After a half hour of fighting, the reinforcements retreated and the village was safe... for now. After the battle, Lyn quickly ran to the hospital to see the man who saved her life. She saw him resting. While he slept, she changed the bandages again. She saw the wound, and she knew it was getting better, but it still bled once in awhile.  
  
After checking on Jullian, she went to Jordan's room. He too was sleeping. She noticed something. Jordan's arm looked really messed up. She didn't really notice it before, but his arm was turning blue-ish black. When she saw that, she ran to the nurse. The nurse went upstairs and saw something she didn't notice before. She couldn't tell what it was, so she sent word to Ostia. There's a doctor there who should know. She noted it was an emergency.  
  
An hour or two later, the doctor came with a Pegasi. He went to the hospital and examined Jordan's arm.  
  
"Oh no... no, no, no..." The doctor had a really dismal face.  
  
The nurse from downstairs heard the doctor. She quickly ran up to see what happened. "What's wrong, doctor?"  
  
"It looks like he is poisoned. The poison seems to travel through the blood. But..." The doctor stopped. "... it looks bad. I don't think he will live for another month. By next full moon, he's...gone..."  
  
"...! Isn't there anything we can do?!" The nurse started to really worry. She gotten... quite fond of Jordan for the past days.  
  
"Unfortunately, the poison mixed in with lots of his blood. Which means we will need a lot of antidote. There is one, but we will need a lot, and the ingredients are rare. There is still a chance. The problem is, one of the ingredients, Mountain Rose, is found high in mountains, in bandit territory. Not only will we have to fight, we will have to get through armies, and it's hard enough for two people to climb a mountain, but 100?!"  
  
"..." The nurse left the room without talking. She told her assistant to tell Lyn of the poison.  
  
Lyn told Guy who told Rath who told a messenger who gave a message to House Ostia who sent word to Pherae. When Eliwood heard of the problem, he sent two spies to gather information about mountain bandits. After two days, they returned.  
  
"My liege, we have found info about a group of mountain bandits," said the first spy.  
  
"Yes, my liege. They are a group called 'The Dark'" said the other one.  
  
"'The Dark', eh? Ok then, you may leave."   
  
Eliwood sent word to his old friend, Marquess Hector who responded back. Hector mentioned "The Dark" ambushing travellers. Eliwood then sent word to nearby castles, houses, and provinces about the bandits. He also told them to strengthen trade routes and rest areas.  
  
Meanwhile, in Lyn's village, Jullian wakes up after sleeping for hours. He noticed his arm stopped bleeding and it didn't hurt as much. He first went to his brother's room only to find his condition worsen.  
  
Jordan's arm was blueish, black like it's been bruised many times. Jullian had a feeling this wasn't right. He ran down to find the nurse. The nurse sadly told him his brother's condition. Jullian nearly cried when he heard. He already lost his parents. His brother was his only family left. He ran outside and cried in an alley. He knew he had to find the antidote. But he also knew he couldn't do it alone. After like an hour, he stopped weeping and walked down the streets. Lyn saw him walking when he passed her house.  
  
"Jullian! Your arm looks ok... what's wrong? Why is your eyes red?"  
  
"..." Jullian was just quiet.  
  
"Oh no... you heard about your... brother? I'm so sorry."  
  
"... It's not your fault... but... there's still... the antidote." Jullian knew he had to find the ingredients no matter what.  
  
"Jullian... I... want to help," Lyn said.  
  
Jullian was surprised to hear a stranger offer something like that. He knew she'd be risking her life. "Lyn..."  
  
"Jullian... I want to help you. I've made up my mind. Guy also said he'd go with us. And some of my other friends. We will leave tomorrow morning. We made up our minds, and we are not backing down."  
  
"Lyn... Thank you!" He ran up to her and hugged her really tightly while a tear ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Anything for... you..." Lyn said quietly, almost a whisper.   
  
Lyn just looked to his eyes, while his looked into hers. Lyn really thought he would be the one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for chapter III. The next one will feature some familiar people (if you played the game). 


	4. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, blah blah blah.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry chapter 4 is taking so long. I accidentally deleted the folder with Chapter 4 in it, so I had to rewrite it over. Ok, that's it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two Swordmasters  
  
Part IIII  
  
The next morning, Lyn, Jullian, Guy, Rebecca, Heath, Erk, and Farina set off for the mountains. After getting to know each other, they went south for the mountains with Farina and Heath taking the lead from the skies and Jullian taking the lead from the ground.  
  
"I better get paid good for this!" Farina shouted from above.  
  
"You're saving a life... isn't that good enough?" Heath asked as he swooped down to check on the others. "How's everyone?"  
  
"Don't worry, were ok," Guy replied.  
  
"So, Rebecca... how's you and Wil?" Lyn asked the archer.  
  
"Well, Wil and I are fighting again."  
  
"Again? What happened?"  
  
"I refused sex for just one night, and he's all saying I don't love him... Pretty dramatic."  
  
"Haha." Lyn laughed.  
  
All of a sudden a figure started running up to the group. It was one of the villagers in the Lorca Tribe.  
  
"Erick? What's going on?" Lyn questioned.  
  
"We have news from an Ostian spy. He said a group of brigands will attack us back at the village!"  
  
"what?!" Lyn started thinking what to do.  
  
"He said there will be many." Erick added.  
  
Seeing the conversation, Farina and Heath landed next to the group.  
  
"What's going on?" Farina asked.  
  
"We have a change in plans." Lyn started thinking. "Farina, Heath, and Guy, go back to the tribe. Protect the village. Me, Jullian, Rebecca, and Erk will go ahead."  
  
"Will you be ok without a flier, Lady Lyn?" Heath asked.  
  
"We'll be ok. And we went over this; just call me Lyn..."  
  
"Lyn... We should go," Erk suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Take care you four... because with out you, who will pay me?!" Farina joked before she flew to the tribe.  
  
"Be careful, Lyn," Guy and Heath said at the same time.  
  
Jullian looked at the sky. "Looks like it's a little after noon. We should go."  
  
The four continued up the mountain base. They travelled until evening worrying about the village. But they knew Heath and them should be able to handle them. They made camp in a cave when it got dark. That midnight, Lyn noticed Jullian awake.  
  
"Jullian?" Lyn walked to the man she thinks she loves.  
  
"Lyn..." Jullian whispered. "Do you think we will make it?"  
  
"Hey... if we could win against a dragon, we can win against a group of brigands," Lyn smiled.  
  
"..." Jullian just looked at the moon. It was hardly showing its crescent shape. "I'll go to sleep now."  
  
"Yeah, you should. We have a long day tomorrow," Lyn said as she walked to her makeshift bed.  
  
"Good night..." Jullian whispered.  
  
"Good night, too..." Lyn replied in a quiet voice.  
  
The next morning, they had a small breakfast and continued up the mountain. They were attacked by some bandits, but they weren't much.  
  
Around noon, the mountain path plit into two. One was to the eastern path of the mountain, and the other was to the western side. From a spy, Lyn was told the eastern path was safer, but it took much longer. The western path, however, was shorter, but it was where most of the bandit camps were. With only four people, they decided to go to eastern path.  
  
For days, they've been scaling the mountain. By the first week, they've scaled half the mountain. The eastern path went around the whole mountain, so it seemed like they were going around in circles, while the western path went straight up the mountain.  
  
That night, Jullian looked up the sky and saw the moon. It was 1/4 lit. He knew they had about 3 weeks left, and with their progress, they might not make it.  
  
"Jullian... are you ok?" Lyn sat next to Jullian with her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"No... I mean, with my brother and all," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. But don't worry, we will make it," Lyn said back.  
  
For a few mintues, the two just sat like that, looking down the mountain. They looked at the stars and the moon. After a while, Lyn fell asleep on Jullian's shoulder. Jullian didn't want to wake her up, so he just stayed like that for a while. Meanwhile, Rebecca wanted to spy on them.  
  
"C'mon Erk!"  
  
"Rebecca... do we have to? No, do iI/i have to?" Erk protested.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Rebecc started draggin Erk.  
  
"...ugh..." Erk grunted.  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
Rebecca and Erk hid behind a rock while they watched Lyn and Jullian sitting together.  
  
"Awww..." Rebecca said quietly.  
  
"Well, they do look good together."  
  
After a few minutes of watching, Rebecca got tired of watching.  
  
"I'll sleep. This is boring." With that, she left to her makeshift room in a little cave near the path.  
  
Before Jullian slept, he carried Lyn to her bed and went to sleep in his own.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Rebecca and Lyn looked for food in the only part of the mountain with fruit trees.  
  
"Ooh! Apples!" Rebecca ran to the apple tree and got some fruit and put in her basket.  
  
"Haha, Rebecca." Lyn also got some apples.  
  
"Um, Lyn," Rebecca hesistated, "do you... like Jullian?"  
  
"Yeah... as friend. Just as a friend... I think."  
  
"Sure... and you two weren't getting 'cuddly' last night."  
  
"Rebecca! We were just talking!"  
  
"Uh-huh, right, sure... Oh, c'mon Lyn. I can see love."  
  
"...You think?"  
  
"Hey, who told you Eliwood had a thing for Ninian? Huh? And who told you Hector had a thing for Florina?"  
  
"Oh, the same person who made me had a fight with my best friend for a week!"  
  
"Oh, yeah... Well, I knew they would fall for each other."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"And with you and Jullian, yeah, I can see love. You two looked so good together last night with you on his shoulder, and when he carried you to your bed last night?"  
  
"Yea-- wait!" Lyn just thought of something. "How would you know?! Were you spying on us?!"  
  
"Uh... Gotta go!" Rebecca laughed and ran back to their camp.  
  
"Ugh... Rebecca. Always gossiping..." Lyn was about to get angry, but she just laughed and ran with their food.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it. Sorry it took so long. Well there. Chapter 5 should be up in a week or two. 


	5. Airithin and Earthin

Disclaimer: You know that stuff. I don't own Fire Emblem or its characters. I do own Jullian.  
  
Author's Note: ...that was way longer than a week. Sorry for the delay, and here's the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two Swordmasters  
  
Part V  
  
After breakfast, they continued walking up the mountain. They were half way up the mountain by night. They were making good speed, but they will have to go around the whole mountain a few times because of the longer path.  
  
After thinking about it, they decided to sneak to get the flower at night. After all, this is the base of the mountain bandits. Taking them all with only four people would be suicide. But they knew if they don't sieze them, they will just continue killing innocents.  
  
"Maybe we could get the flower, go back to the village, heal Jullian's brother, and get an army to attack?" Rebecca suggested.  
  
"That might work... but it is likely they will be ambushed." Erk said.  
  
"Then why don't we fake some travellers," Rebecca again suggested. "Don't they attack travellers?"  
  
"And..."  
  
"And then have warriors hide behind bushes or something and attack when they are close."  
  
"Actually, that might work." Erk stood up as if looking for something. ".........Hey! Who took my Fire Tome?!"  
  
"It should be......HEY! WHERE'S MY KILLER BOW?! IT TOOK ME WEEKS TO PAY FOR THAT!" Rebecca searched around for her bow when she notices footprints.  
  
"What the hell..." Rebecca calls to Erk, "Hey, Erky!"  
  
"Don't call me that." Erk walks next to Rebecca to investigate what she saw.  
  
The both of them follow the tracks only to find something unexpected.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lyn... look..." Jullian points to a flower. "They say this flower only blooms once every two months on the 15th day of the second month..."  
  
"Wow... but doesn't that mean that we only have 15 days left?"  
  
"Yeah. But it should be easier."  
  
Lyn walked closer to Jullian. "Jay..." Her new nickname for Jullian.  
  
"Lyn?"  
  
"Tell me about background. Like your home village."  
  
"Well, I live up in the Western Mountains. My village--Airithin--was destroyed a years ago when I was young. There were only 15 survivors. Me, my brother, and some friends. We slowly rebuilt the village one house at a time. Some of our older friends started a family, and later the village population grew.   
  
"Ty, Airy, and Marla travelled around to seek lost travellers and brought them back to town. In one year, we had 50 more people in our growing town. But even then, we kept our existance hidden. Our location was hidden and not easily found. And up in the mountains, we found..." Jullian caught himself. He thought if he should really tell Lyn a secret his town had kept.  
  
"Huh? What did you find?" Lyn was curious.  
  
"..." Jullian hesistated. "We had found mines right under the town square. We had found gold and silver in this tomb. We received information from our spy, Garren, that Lycia and Etruria was on a secret mission to find this tomb...the same one we had right in our village. After that, we kept our existance a secret. We knew bandits would once again raid us. In fear of that, we trained and recruited mercenaries and soldiers to protect the village. We were able to contain a 50 man army, and it's probably even more now as we speak.  
  
"Even though we kept our town a secret, we told only one other village. A town that has always supported us, Earthin. But they too kept themselves away from the outside world. They did have spies though."  
  
"Where's Earthin?" Lyn asked as she took an apple from snatchel.  
  
"It's on the other side of the mountain. In fact, we made a tunnel through the tunnel so it made it easy for us. We always trusted them, even when our fore fathers created their settlements. We kept close contact with them and often visited each other. Earthin was actually more defensive and hidden, so the bandits were never able to attack them. When Airithin was attacked, Earthin was attacked a few days later, so they had to rebuild as well, but they didn't suffer as much casualties as we did.  
  
"Earthin later helped us after the creation of our tunnels. After that, we focused on military as well. Like I said, we hired mercenaries. Earthin helped us too after they rebuilt their town. Before we left, I think my brother, who was sort of the leader of Airithin, was talking about protection from bandits. I heard them talking about a new tribe of Sacae. They said they too kept themselves hidden, but they had grown so quickly. They said Airithin and Earthin made allies with them and help their growth in return that they protect the road to our two villages. I was caught by Jordan eavesdropping after that, and that's all I heard."  
  
"Haha" Lyn laughed.  
  
Jullian raised his eyebrows. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I can tell you're very nosey," Lyn replied.  
  
"I guess you can say that..." Jullian laughed quietly after awhile.  
  
Lyn offered Jullian an apple, but he refused. "I'm sorry, Jay, go on."  
  
"Well, a few days after that, I asked Garren about that tribe. He didn't tell me much, but he said they were nomads from Etruria. He said most of the people living there had Lycian, Sacaen, Bern, and Etrurian blood, so I'm guessing they're from pretty much everywhere. Before he left, though, he said this tribe was working on a secret weapon. He said something about a portal, but I'm not really sure."  
  
"A portal, eh?"   
  
"Yeah, maybe it has to do with magic..."  
  
"...or dragons?"  
  
"Maybe. Who knows?"  
  
A sudden chill came and Lyn got cold.  
  
"Lyn, are you cold?" Jullian offered her his cloak.  
  
Lyn gladly took his cloak. "Thanks."  
  
After that, the two of them just sat together. After a while, Lyn got tired and slept on Jullian's arms. Jullian was also tired. He was too tired to go to camp that he just slept there with Lyn lying in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally. Sorry if it seems rushed. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be done in a few days, or weeks...or months. 


	6. Mutant bunny with wings, sharp teeth

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, nor do I own its characters. Blah.

Author's Notes: I can't believe how bad I used to write. So many grammar mistakes. Lmao. Anyway, I remember making this, so I'll continue it again. I'll try to find time and commitment to update it.

A Tale of Two Swordmasters

Chapter VI

Rebecca whispered to Erk, "Hey... what the hell is that thing!"

The mage, too, was surprised. He had never seen a creature like that, "What... the... hell... It sorta looks like a..."

"...mutant bunny with wings, sharp teeth, and scary glowing red eyes?"

Erk was wide-eyed. "...Uh, exactly?"

The little monster was playing around with Erk's book and Rebecca's bow. He was quite fascinated with its new toys.

"Can I touch it?" Rebecca started kneeling.

"Uh... If you want?"

Rebecca reached out to the creature, and it barked back. Then, its eyes started glowing redder. There was a bump that was growing on its shoulders.

Rebecca was dumbstruck at the transformation. "Is it me or is it starting to look like a..."

"...mutant bunny with wings, sharp teeth, murderous red eyes, and three heads?"

The archer gulped, "...Yep..."

Ok, this is the end of this short chapter. This is just a warm-up for me.


End file.
